Ed Edd n Eddy Z: Revenge of Power Prof Ed a Super Sayain!
by eenez fan
Summary: Power Prof is back again and this time he has a super sayain on his side. How will the E-fighters be able to handle this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The movie opens with the Eds eating jawbreakers with the kids and Corey and Drew. They have all been friends for a year now. Ed has been training Sarah and she has become almost as strong as Ed was in the last year. The Eds and Corey and Drew's power have grown ten-fold. They train everyday, but manage to spend time with the kids afterwards. They have all mastered the Kaioken x28, even Sarah. Corey became a False Super Saiyan, Drew became an actual Super Saiyan and learned the Super Kaioken x3.

"This Boysenberry Jawbreaker is delicious. It turns your tounge pale green." Edd said.

"Yeah, but the Japan Flavor is the best, no question." Eddy bragged.

"Hold on there, maties! Slovak Jawbreakers are best." Ed bragged as well.

"I think they're all great! I've never had a jawbreaker before until this year." Corey said.

"Me too. I think we should start training." Drew suggested.

"But they just got here." Nazz complained.

"You never know." Drew explained.

"Nah! You don't know what your talking about." Eddy said.

"I say we go just as a precaution." Edd agreed.

"Fine, what do you think Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I'm hip, baby." Ed agreed.

"Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"Okay." Sarah responded. They said their goodbyes to the Kids then went to the training site.

They all started out with a 3 on 3 spar. They all fought very hard and better than in previous episodes. Now they could defeat the Power Prof. no sweat. Jimmy was starting to get jealous. He didn't get to play with Sarah that much anymore.

"I miss Sarah, she's been hanging out with the Eds and their new friends every day now. She's gonna get hurt. She doesn't even wear here shoulder pads anymore. She _will_ get hurt. A scrape, a scratch, a papercut, or polyester chaffing!" Jimmy said.

"Don't sweat it, dude. Sarah's strong enough to fight for herself." Nazz calmed.

"Then maybe I have to get to her level!" Jimmy exclaimed. He ran home and started to excercise with a montage. The song that was playing was, "Hot Rod" by _División Minúscula_. When he was done he went to find Sarah. Jimmy showed her that he could lift a rock that was about 13 and a half lbs. Sarah was not impressed. Then she lifted up a two ton boulder. Jimmy was amazed to see this.

"How long was your montage anyway?" Sarah asked.

"It was 1:20, Sarah." Jimmy answered.

"Wow!" Sarah said unimpressed.

"It's not my fault 'Hot Rod' is so short!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"If you want to keep up with me, join us, silly!" Sarah said.

"But I could get a major owie! You're gonna get hurt!" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm strong enough to take care of myself, Jimmy. Maybe you should go." Sarah suggested rudely.

"Fine." Jimmy agreed. Sarah and Jimmy were still friends after that, they just needed time to chill out. Sarah continued to train with her brother.

Meanwhile in Lemon Brook, it was just a peaceful morning. Just then, a new and improved Power Prof. came down from the sky and landed near the Dog Days Pet Shop. Power Prof. blew up the shop and everyone in it, including the animals.

"Whoa, how did you do that? Wait, aren't you the Power Proffesor?" A random civilian asked.

"Exactly!" Power Prof. replied. He then punched his hand though the civilian's gut and blew him up. Everyone in that area tried to run away but Power Prof. blew up the city with the Death Ball.

"I'm on fire! AAHHH!" Another civilian shouted in pain. The entire city turned to ash in a matter of seconds. The Power Prof. then flew to another city to destroy. Back at the training site, Drew felt the disturbance.

"Guys! This doesn't look good! I sense a really strong power in Apricot Stream! I also noticed that more than 500 people were killed in Lemon Brook by that person!" Drew shouted.

"Maybe it's just a local riot." Edd suggested.

"Um, no! I really doubt that a mere human could be that strong and do that much damage." Drew doubted.

"Those mascot hatin', Lemon suckin'! Why'd they have to die?!" Eddy asked angrily.

"Calm down, Eddy. I sense the people in Apricot Stream are gone. Whoever that is could be here today or tommorrow. We all need to step lively and keep our eyes peeled. Tell everyone to hide and keep their energy low. He might just passover us and go on to the next city." Corey planned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well don't just stand there spread the word, dammit!" Corey explained. They went all over the city to tell people to hide their energy. Edd and Eddy went to the mayor.

"Um, no! No! No way! You were those guys who defeated Proffesor Untonium! I'm not hiding my energy!" The Mayor protested.

"But we'll all be killed! We need you to hide your energy already!" Edd exclaimed.

"I'm not hiding my energy for a spineless two-faced catfish!" The mayor protested.

"Fine you can die! We are needing better mayor. Let's go Double D!" Eddy shouted. They both flew to the kids to tell them the news.

"Let me guess, some guy wants to destroy us?" Kevin guessed.

"Wow, you read me like a map!" Eddy said amazed.

"The strong Edboy and youth told us before you." Rolf said.

"Yeah, they beat you to it." Nazz elaborated.

"Well go on. Hide your energy." Eddy said. Ed, Sarah, Corey and Drew then came back.

"All we managed to get everyone except the mayor. No matter how many times we told him, no results." Corey said.

"Yeah, same here." Eddy said. They all hid there energy and stayed inside Kevin's basement with the lights off. They left cameras all around Peach Creek to watch the culprit.

"That guy looks familiar! Oh, crap! It's Power Prof.!" Drew exclaimed.

"Drew, be quiet!" Corey whispered loudly.

"I know but I'm so angry!" He whispered angrily. Power Prof. then left to rest for two weeks for his energy to fully restore.

"Okay, he left. Like I said before, step lively and keep your eyes peeled." Corey said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"Train and hope for the best." Drew replied.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"Sarah, you have to stay away from this guy. He's too strong for you, even too strong for me. You can't fight." Ed said dead serious.

"But I want to help. I'm strong enough to help." Sarah said.

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you, not again." Ed said.

"Fine, but I won't be enjoying this." Sarah said. The Eds, Corey and Drew continued to train even harder with a free-for-all. Sarah went to Jimmy's house to apologize for her behavior.

"I forgive you, but I would also like to apologize too." Jimmy admitted.

"I accept yours too." Sarah agreed. They went for a walk to the playground. They saw the Power Prof. meditating there on the slide.

"Jimmy run! Now!" Sarah warned. She went to fight, disregarding what Ed had said.

"Another one bites the dust, it seems. I have a very busy schedule, as you can see. I'll see if I can squeeze you in." The Power Prof. said. Sarah threw many ki blasts at him, but the Power Prof. dodged them all no sweat. Then she tried to fight him head-on. Power Prof. grew bored. He punched her in the stomach and the face multiple times. Then he threw a very large ki blast at her. He didn't make it that strong to kill her, just really harm her.

"I hope you really enjoyed that. Think of that as a small preview of what will happen in 12 days. There will be a tournament. If someone manages to beat me, I will leave. Like that'll ever happen." The Power Prof. warned. Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Ed was looking for Sarah.

"Oh Eddy, have you seen Sarah?" Ed asked.

"Whaddo' I look like? Her keeper?" Eddy questioned, "She was with Jimmy."

"Thanks." Ed said. Ed saw Jimmy at his house. He looked depressed.

"Jimmy, is Sarah in there?" He asked.

"Ed, you might wanna sit down for this." Jimmy explained the whole thing to Ed as the horrorous thoughts went through his head. "Where's the Power Proffesor? Is Sarah okay? Is she dead? Will she live to see tommorrow?" Ed then went to the playground. He saw the equipment broken and/or gone. Then he saw Sarah on the ground. She was just unconcious. He was really angry. Just then his hair grew, became gold and spikey. His power grew one hundred-fold. He flew Sarah to a place safe, his chicken infested armchair. The power Ed was feeling was great, but too much for him to control.

"Eddy, do you know the whereabouts of Ed?" Edd asked.

"Again, whaddo' I look like? His keeper?" Eddy questioned, "Beats me. He went to see Jimmy." Eddy replied. Double D flew to where Jimmy was. He had no idea. He went to see Corey and then Drew, but no results.

"Sorry, Double D, but we've barely seen him at all today." Drew responded, "Maybe you should check the Fermented Cane Outlet, or as you say, the Candy Store. You could also check the park or his house." Drew continued.

"Alright. Be seeing you." Double D said as he flew away. He checked the Candy Store, he wasn't there. He wasn't at the park either. He was in his bedroom by Sarah's side.

"Ed! Is that you?" Double D asked. Ed just stood up and turned around.

"What in Sam Hill happened to your hair? And I don't like that look in your eye!" Double D exclaimed.

"I think you mean 'What in Matt Hill happened'." Ed corrected.

He took Edd outside to fight, but Ed won the battle in a few seconds. Eddy then showed up and did the Kaioken x30. It helped but it was not enough. So he tried the Kaioken x34. Eddy knew it might really harm his body but it was worth it. Eddy managed to weaken Ed a little. They went to find Corey and Drew to ask them if they knew what was happening.

"How did this happen?!" Corey asked angrily.

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"I know exactly. Ed became a Super Saiyan. I know this because I have become one too." Drew said as he went super, "I was evil for a while too, but I over came it. That was because I'm very strong. Ed isn't that strong. If you are strong enough you can control the power. He has to sort this out himself." Drew explained.

"But how?" Eddy questioned.

"That's what he has to figure out." Drew responded.

"This very bad, especially since Ed is on the same side as Power Prof. And his power is growing exponentially." Edd said. Just then Goku appeared by using instant transmission.

"Maybe you guys need help. Yo!" Goku greeted.

"Goku, you have returned!" Eddy cheered.

"I'm standing right here, aren't I? Anywho, I've come to help. But first, I need a favor." Goku said. The kids were watching silently and stunned to see Goku eat too fast.

"Wow! Drew, thanks for cooking! I'm good now! It wasn't as good as the last meal I had, but it doesn't matter that you can't cook very well." Goku said.

"Grrr! Why you no good pile of sh_" Drew was interupted.

"Shush! Anyway do you know any moves that could help?" Corey asked.

"Well, there is one attack that could defeat Power Prof., it isn't always strong enough, but it gets the job done most of the time." Goku explained.

"Well, what then?!" Eddy demanded.

"Easy! It's the Spirit Bomb. I'm gonna teach it" Goku replied.

"Alright!" They all cheered.

"Look out, Power Prof., 'cause you're going down!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Just remember that Ed is our friend, Eddy. When do we start?" Edd asked.

"To keep a leg up, I'd say in one hour." Goku suggested.

"Why one hour?" Eddy asked.

"Because, I need to make room for dinner! Heh heh!" Goku joked as he stuffed more food in. After one hour, Goku took the kids outside to train. First they started with a spar. Then Goku found the one that he thought would be the most succesful using the move.

"It's me, right? You're too kind, Goku." Eddy congratulated himself.

"Actually, I was thinking, Double D. Besides Ed, he is the most pure hearted and humble. He is also very smart." Goku explained.

"Heck no!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, calm yourself. Goku might teach it to you when this is all over." Corey reasured him.

"Don't be so sure, the user has too have a pure heart. You're a good guy, but your heart isn't pure enough." Drew said.

Later, on the training site Corey, Drew and Eddy were watching Double D learn the Spirit Bomb.

"Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet." Goku explained.

"What?! You could have mentioned that before!" Double D complained.

"Well, to use the Fusion Spirit Bomb, you must have a pure heart so that you can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill you. But, your pretty pure, Double D." Goku reasured.

"Good to know... Alright, I need the energy, from the trees, the birds, and the sun. Lend me some of your energy! Mmmm!" Double collected energy.

"Good, good. Turn the engery into a ball."

"Ha! Hey, this feels great!" Double D exclaimed.

"Wow, alright when I throw this boulder, throw the bomb at it. It is important that you hit it." Goku explained.

" _(Gulp)_ Here goes! Ha!" He screamed. The bomb hit boulder directly and made an explosion with many sparks.

"Cool!" Eddy said.

"Now we need a plan. Eddy, were gonna pratice on you, you be the Power Prof." Drew instructed.

"So, Sockhead has to hit me with the spirit bomb?" Eddy asked.

"No just a rock of some sort. Corey and I will charge at Power Prof. from the East. Eddy and Goku will attack from the west. And while were attacking, Double D will fire up a Spirit Bomb. And bam! Power Prof. is either dead or weakened. If weakened, we can take him head on." Drew explained.

"So I get to make this look as real as possible?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. We need to be as ready as possible." Corey answered.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Ed was sitting alone in his room.

"Is this really my life? Is this how my story, ends? Being in this body, seems like a battle that I cannot win. Maybe I should lay my head down slow. And sleep until it's all over. Is this the end, of the hero boy named Ed?" Ed questioned.

After a few moments of hard thinking, the Power Prof. came in.

"I think I can help you." The Power Prof. suggested.

"HECK NO! DAMMIT NO!" Ed exclaimed angrily.

"I was the one who did this to Sarah. I can get her back to normal." He said.

"This isn't how I go." Ed resisted.

"I'm not gonna let you lie here, and waste away. Be cool." Power Prof. said.

"No I'm not gonna be cool!" Ed said.

"Fine, I won't aid you in this fight anymore. Now you won't stand a chance." Power Prof. warned.

"I don't care. And I think I'm strong enough to take you on again." Ed said.

"Heh. But prepare yourself, Ed! For this fight is more tretcherous than your last! There will be a tournament. If someone manages to beat me, I will leave. Like that'll ever happen." He warned.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kick his ass, and win it, to win it! I'm gonna take Prof.'s name (spitting noise) and spit on it, and kick it! He can just go eat it!" Ed screamed angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Oh yeah, I am pwning you!" Corey exclaimed.

"Eat it, Corey!" Drew screamed. Corey and Drew were training harder than they've ever done before. They learned the Kaioken x38. Right now, they're using Kaioken x19.

"Wow, they won't stop for a while." Double D said.

"No shit, Double D." Eddy stated.

"Eddy! Watch your language!" Double D asserted.

"Quit bitching, Double D. I'm concentrating!" Drew exclaimed.

"Kaioken x20!" Corey screamed. Corey and Drew continued their harsh fight. Right now, Drew was dominating him. Corey tried desperatley to finish the match. He even used Kaioken x30.

"What's the matter, am I playing too rough? Should I tone it down alittle?" Drew taunted.

"You're one sick bastard. Too bad you won't be winning." Corey stated. Corey used his new special move. He was able to freeze time. He made four ki blasts around Drew. Then when he was a distance away, he unfroze time.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Corey just threw those bombs in a few nano-seconds! I didn't even see it!" Double D said impressed.

"Damn. (Cough) Alright, Double D and Eddy. It's your turn." Drew said.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed. The Eds fought harder, they would not stop anytime soon. Four hours later, they decided to call it a quits. They went to Eddy's house to watch TV. The saw that the Uncensored Version of Robot Rebel Ranch was on, and that if Ed was here he would want to watch it.

"Ed's mssing out big time. He was dying to see the movie." Corey said.

"I know, it isn't right." Double D said.

"I don't even want to look at it." Eddy said.

"It's pretty late anyway. We should hit the hay." Drew suggested, "It's 2:00 am."

"Drew's right, we need to get up early if we want to squeeze in more training." Double D stated.

"So, now we only have two days. I hope we can fit in this training." Double D hoped.

"It is time for me to strike. I just hope Ed has had enough time to reconsider. Maybe I should cause some destruction so they know I'm ready." Power Prof. planned. Power Prof. went to downtown Peach Creek, and destroyed, highways, skyscrapers, and killed a lot of people.

"Aahhh! The Power Prof. is at it again! Why do I still live here?! Aaahh!" The random man called right before being annihilated with thousands of other. The kids had just woken up, and had seen the news on television.

"We should lock our doors!" Jimmy called.

"We should call my cousin! He's a really good martial artist." Kevin called as he dialed the phone.

"We should stay in Ed's basement, it's safer there!" Nazz commanded, "Go, go, go! We must not fail this time!"

"Eds, look at the news!" Corey commanded.

"Alert! The mayor has been captured! If you plan on rescuing him, get going! Seize Power Profesor now, and defend our city! We beat him last time, let's do it again. He said there would be a tournament. The rules are the same as the World Tournament. You have to stay in the ring at all times. If you die or forfeit, the next person will fight Power Professor. If no one wins, the whole world is in danger." The News Reporter announced.

"How could this happen, we had two weeks! We have to go now!" Corey exclaimed.

"Right behind you! I get to fight first though!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I second that, Eddy! Though I think it should be me!" Double D said angrily.

"Let's settle this later! We have to go! Go, go, go!" Drew said as he flew out the door. They flew to the Power Prof. They told him to take this fight somewhere else because, there were still a lot of people here.

"Oh, fine. But no matter the setting, you will still lose." Power Prof. said. They flew to the nearest plain. There Ed was standing there waiting. He was gonna let them fight first, then jump in when they lose.

Meanwhile, Kevin's cousin, Koni, showed up.

"Where are the Eds?" He asked.

"They called. They went to the nearest plain." Kevin replied.

"Got it!" Koni said as he flew as fast as he could.

Koni was a good fighter, but wasn't nearly as strong as the Eds. His power level was 562, while Corey and Drew and the Eds were about 11,000. Sarah found Koni along the way, and she told him to go away.

"I don't need some brat telling me what to do. I'm just gonna save your asses from being kicked again." Koni said. Sarah threw Koni back to the Cul-de-Sac.

Later, the kids made it to Ed's house where they saw Sarah previously was. She got better. That's the advantage of being a Saiyan. You heal quickly. She then left to help Ed fight. She had done some training when Ed was done. Her power level is now 4,500.

"Now we're talkin'." Eddy said.

"I beg to differ, Eddy. I should fight next. I'm the one with the spirit bomb!" Double D argued.

"There's only one way to settle this." Drew said.

"Once, twice, shoot! Tie, go again! Once, twice, shoot! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!" They all shouted.

"Ha, ha! Rock wins. Edd, you wasted your time learning the spirit bomb. I'm in it to win it! Aahh!" Drew screamed as he went Super Saiyan.

"Get going!" Drew exclaimed. He charged at Power Prof. and started throwing punches. Power Prof. blocked every one, then kicked Drew in the face. Drew returned the favor by punching in the neck twice. Drew elbowed him, but Power Prof. threw him back. They started throwing punches again. Drew punched Power Prof. in the face, and the he kicked Drew in the face. The Power Prof. charged toward Drew, but he flew up in the air. He went back down behind him. Drew tried to punch him but he moved. The Power Prof. kicked Drew. Then Drew moved so fast, that no one saw him kick Power Prof. They than took the fight in the air. Drew pushed Power Prof. even higher, then sent him back down. Before Prof. landed, Drew Puched him again. They were fighting so hard, that the area was starting to shake. Power Prof. started kicking Drew, but he was blocking them. The last one, Drew dodged. Drew kicked Prof. up in the air again. The Drew charged the Special Beam Cannon. Prof pushed it away.

"Forget this. I've had enough!" Drew exclaimed. He powered up, then kneed Prof. in the face, then punched him in the back. Prof. then threw him into a tree.

"This isn't looking to good for Drew. He might lose." Double D said.

"Well, obviously Drew is holding back. So is the Professor." Eddy corrected. Drew threw a ki blast, and then punched him once more. Next he kneed him in the face. Then kicked him in the face. Prof. got angry, he punched Drew, and then they both made ki blasts. And most of the area exploded. They head butted each other. Professor tried to kick Drew, but he dodged it. Then, Professor tried to kick Drew but he was blocking every kick. Next Drew kneed him in the neck. Professor returned the favor by throwing him on the ground, hard. Drew almost fell out of the ring. He just stood up and took a breather.

"Heheh. I can feel your power, Drew. It's slipping away. I don't think you can last much longer. Heheh." Power Prof. laughed. Drew continued panting.

"You know it's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience, because I know that they want to see a real champion." Power Prof. continued.

"I know I've heard this before." Eddy said.

"Grrr! Super Kaioken attack!" Drew screamed.

"What the?!" Eddy exclaimed. Drew threw many punches that were to fast for the Professor to block. Drew made another Special Beam Cannon, and this time, it hit him right in the abdominal area. The Professor was still alive. He almost fell out of the ring as well. Drew powered down.

"Aaahhhh!" Power Prof. screamed. He was powering up. He was going to full power now. Drew did the same thing too.

"That's incredible!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I don't whether he's very confident or a fool!" Corey shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Something tells, I'm not the one who's gonna finish this. I'll fight for a little while, but then I'll send someone else to fight." Drew planned.

"What's he flapping his gums about now?" Eddy asked.

"Alright, Professor! You and me!" Drew exclaimed.

"He won't stay down! He's like a bunch of cockroacehes! No matter how many times I squash them, they keep returning! You will this die this time." Power Prof. bet.

"I seriously doubt it. Just go!" Drew said as he sprang up to were moving ten times as fast. No one, even Corey could see them. Drew punched the Professor in the face, then kicked him in the knee. Professor tried to punch him but Drew grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. Professor made several ki blast, Drew redirected them all. Professor then tried to hit Drew, but Drew was too fast for him to lay a sinle punch.

"Okay! Try this! Special Beam Cannon!" Power Prof. shouted. The beam was about two inches away from Drew.

"I hate it when they use my own attacks against me. But you still suck! Drew exclaimed as he attacked once more.

"Damn! Drew's going at! I'm not sure if those camera men can keep up!" Eddy said amazed. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, the Kids were watching the battle on TV.

"That guy, Power Prof, should give up now because, there is no stopping Drew at this point." Nazz said.

"Totally. He might actually win this." Kevin said.

"Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry? Drew is not strong enough to finish the fight. Rolf knows it, even muscle-headed Drew knows. For he shall pass on the fight to little-boy Corey." Rolf explained.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Foolish youth. Rolf knows more than you think." Rolf responded.

"But Drew looks like he has enough energy to spare. What's that Plank? You know he won't finish too?!" Jonny questioned.

Back in the woods, Drew was running out of energy fast. He couldn't keep up anymore. He had already been fighting for two hours. After ten minutes of fighting, he came back down. Professor was confused.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're donig." Power Prof. called.

"Quitting, that's what! We're obviously evenly matched." Drew paused.

"See, I told you." Rolf said.

"Wow, Rolf! You were right!

"Why thank you, yes." Rolf thanked.

"There is someone stronger for you to face. Corey." Drew continued.

"What the Hell is he talking about, he was doing just fine ten minutes ago. Whatever at least I get my chance to fight. All I have to do is get Power Prof. out of the ring. That should be easy." Corey thought.

"Quit talkin' to yourself. Go! I better get my shot!" Eddy hoped.

"I still have to fight too you know. I'm the one with the spirit bomb!" Double D exclaimed.

"Before we fight, I grow tired of these boundaries. I'm destroying the ring. There are no more rules." Power Prof. said.

"That makes that harder, but I'm not complaining." Corey stated. Corey and the Power Prof. Commenced fighting.

"Oh, I love this song!" Eddy exclaimed. He continued humming along. Corey punched Power Prof. in the neck then kicked him in the face. They started throwing punches again. Power Prof. punched Corey in the face, and the he kicked him in the knee. The Power Prof. charged toward Corey, but he flew up in the air. He went back down behind him. Corey tried to punch him but he moved. The Power Prof. kicked Corey. Then Corey moved so fast, that no one saw him kick Power Prof. The Power Prof. kicked Corey many times in the face, then then pushed his face against the ground. Power Prof. then threw several ki blasts but missed. Corey uppercutted him, then kicked him in the stomach 5 times. Power Prof. punched Corey in the neck and he landed a few feet away. Corey ran over to punch him, but Power Prof. grabbed him then punched him in the stomach and push his face on the ground again.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Power Prof. shouted.

"Kaioken x6! Ha! This is incredible! I can feel my power surge!" Corey screamed. Professor tried to punch Corey but he blocked ever punch. Then he threw Professor in the swimming hole. He came back and punched Corey in the back, then on his heaf sending him to the ground. Power Prof. grabbed Corey's leg and swung him in circles. He then dropped him on the ground. Corey took a hold of Power Prof.'s leg, and threw him to the ground again.

"Okay then. False Super Saiyan!" Corey screamed. Corey charged a Kamehameha wave and it hit Pwer Prof. directly, but it didn't kill him. Corey began to throw punches again. After an hour and a half, Corey began to lose energy. Just then Sarah punched Professor up in the the air, then punched him back down. Then, she used the Masenko on him.

"Sarah?" Ed questioned.

"Why is she here?" Eddy demanded.

"Oh my. This is not safe for her! She is in danger!" Edd exclaimed.

"I'll say. Corey and I could barely beat her. What makes her think she can do it?" Drew asked. Right before Professor was going to punch her, Ed grabbed him arm and twisted it. Then he blew a ki blast in his abdominal area. Ed then took Sarah to where everyone else was standing.

The Professor powered up. His strength sky rocketed. He was now to strong for Corey to even lay a finger on him. Corey tried to hit him, but the Professor dodged every single one.

"Corey's in trouble!" Sarah exclaimed.

"He can't last that much longer!" Drew exclaimed. The Professor grabbed Corey by the shirt, and began punching him in the face multiple times. He threw Corey, then made several ki blasts with his finger. They all hit him. Corey was on the ground, motionless, bleeding, with his gi extremely ripped. The Professor flew back down and stepped on Corey chest. He grabbed Corey's head and dragged it across the hard ground again.

"Grr! I have to go!" Eddy said, as he went to rescue Corey. But Drew took his leg before he could get near the Professor.

"Wait, man. Wait. If you go too, you'll end up like him. I managed to save one last senzu bean." Drew said.

"Fine. But we can't just sit and do nothing!" Eddy exclaimed.

"What's the matter? Are you chickening out?" The Power Prof. taunted. Corey got up and managed to punch the Professor in the stomach. The Professor punched Corey in the stomach three times. Eddy ran towards the Power Prof. before he could hit Corey again. Eddy kneed the Professor in the face. While he was down, Drew took Corey.

"Power Professor, you're done for." Eddy taunted.

"Oh great. Now I have to fight another shorty." Power Prof. complained.

"Prepare yourself, for I am going to show you the greatest tactics in the universe!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy powered up to Kaioken x20. He punched the Professor five times, then kicked him in the neck. They tried to hit each other, but they both blocked their punches. Eddy kicked the Professor in the knee, then in the face. The Professor made more ki blasts. Eddy blocked them all. The Power Prof threw Eddy into a tree. Eddy then fired a ki blast at the Power Prof. He blocked it. Then Eddy punched the Power Prof. in the stomach. Then elbowed him in the back of his head. Then kicked him in the head twice. The Power Prof. made a huge ki blast in Eddy's abdomin. The Power Prof. punched Eddy in the face, then they both made ki blasts. They head butted each other, then Eddy punched Power Prof. in the stomach. The Power Prof. kicked Eddy in the face. Eddy tried to kick the Power Prof. but he ducked. Then he kicked Power Prof. in the stomach. Power Prof. tried to kick Eddy, but he blocked it. Then started throwing many ki blasts. The area was starting to clear out. Power Prof. kicked Eddy in the chin then grabbed his leg and swung him around. Eddy escaped and then punched Power Prof. in the stomach then face. Power Prof. made another huge ki blast. Eddy pushed it away, and while he was distracted, Power Prof. tried to punch him but Eddy dodged it. The Power Prof. grabbed Eddy's head and like he did before, he dragged it across the the ground. He then threw Eddy at another tree. Eddy powered up and made the area shake apart completely.

"Alright. Time for plan C. Whatever that is." Eddy said. The Power Prof. went about 100 feet in the air and then went back the down to head butt Eddy. When they hit the place where Eddy was standing exploded. They both started to throw punches and kicks. All of a sudden the sky began to darken. The whole place was being torn apart. They all left to find another place to continue the fight.

"Damn you. What's your weak point? You're still just as strong as you were before." Eddy said. Eddy then went up to Kaioken x25.

"Power Prof., my time is now!" Eddy screamed. The Power Prof. just smirked.

"Alright, show me what you've got!" Eddy said. After five seconds, the Power Prof. disapeared. Then he head butted Eddy. They both charged toward each other and made the place explode.

"I don't know whether Eddy's trying to save the Earth or destroy it. The woods area is entirely gone now." Edd said. They started throwing punches. Right now, there powers were almost equal. Power Prof. was still stronger. Eddy punched him in the stomach, then in the face. Then he kicked the Power Prof. in the face and abdomin. Then Power Prof. grabbed Eddy's head and and punched it continuosly. Eddy then grabbed Power Prof.'s neck and head butted him seven times. Eddy then pushed the Power Prof. away by firing a ki blast. They started throwing punches again. Power Prof. elbowed Eddy in the face, then his side. He then kicked him in the chest, then Eddy punched him in the chest. This went on for about 15 seconds. Eddy punched Power. Prof. and sent him to the ground. He went back up and pushed Eddy even further up. Power Prof. tried to do it again, but Eddy moved. Power Prof. disapeared again.

"Where is he now?" Eddy thought. He appeared behind Eddy, then threw him down.

"Where does he find the energy?" Eddy asked. Eddy pulled himself out from under the a pile of rocks.

"I can't keep up, even at Kaioken x25. I feel like I'm between a rock and a hard place. After all those hits he's not even showing the slightest sign of pain." Eddy thought to himself.

"His strength is insane. Eddy can't keep up like this." Drew thought. The Power Prof. charged back down to Eddy.

"I know I'm gonna regret this. But this is no time to save energy. Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" Eddy screamed. It hit Power Prof. directly.

"Ha!" Eddy continued screaming. Eddy soon stopped because he was out of energy. He fell down on his face.

" _Pant... Pant... Pant..._ " Eddy panted, "Huh? What the Hell, he's still alive!" The sky was getting dark again. Meanwhile...

"I don't like the looks of this. The Eds look like they need help. I'm on way!" Goku said.

The Power Prof. made thousands and thousands of ki blasts, they all hit Eddy. Eddy powered down because he ran out of energy. Then he fell on his face again. This time he was unconscious.

"No! I have to go!" Drew shouted. Drew went to fight on Eddy's behalf. Drew did the Super Kaioken x10. He charged a Special Beam Cannon. The Power Prof. pushed it away easily.

"There's no way he could've deflected that one! I had better think of something. I'm getting nowhere around here." Drew exclaimed. Drew charged at the power Prof. and they both punched each other. Power Prof. then punched Drew in the stomach. While they were fighting, Goku came and gave Eddy half a senzu bean. His strength was almost back to normal. Goku pwered up to Super Saiyan 2. Drew went away so Goku could fight. Goku was fighting the Power Prof. easily. After the Power Prof. was severly injured, he left and told Eddy to fight.

The Power Prof. laughed. Then he went back up and made a deathball.

"What's he doing?!" Double D asked, unsure of what was happening.

"I don't like the looks of this. Eddy! He's preparing a deathball! Over power it with a Kamehameha Wave!" Drew commanded.

"Right! Kame... Hame... Ha!" Eddy screamed. Power Prof.'s deathball was stronger than Eddy's Kamehameha. It was getting to close to him. Eddy went up to Kaioken x30 and pushed the Kamehameha and deathball back at Power Prof. supposedly killing him. After going hundreds of feet in the air, he fell back down.

"Did Eddy win?" Edd asked.

"I suppose so!" Drew cheered.

"Really?! I'm awesome! I'm my own hero!" Eddy cheered as he did his victory dance.

"But I didn't get to use the Spirit Bomb. I was so ready!" Double D complained.

"Don't worry, Double D. After that blast, the Power Prof. couldd just to out alive all of a sudden and finish the job! Ha ha! Even after he fell right out of the sky! Heheh!" Drew joked. After about ten minutes, the Power Prof. got back on his feet.

"Man that guy was ugly." Eddy said, unaware that the Power Prof. was behind him.

"What... Have... You... Done?!" The Power Prof. exclaimed.

"What the Hell is this?! I got rid of you!" Eddy shouted. He pushed Eddy to the ground. Then the Power Prof. went up in the air and charged a Special beam cannon.

The Power Prof. fired it on Eddy, nearly killing him.

"Now I have to go and finish this. Oh my." Double D said. Double D took Eddy to where the other everyone else was.

"I'm seriously having my doubts I can keep up." Double D doubted.

"Quit worrying. I know you can win. You have the Spirit Bomb perfected." Drew encouraged. Double D went down to face the Power Prof.

"Well this should be easy. I wanted to have at least a little challenge. Oh well. You will have to do." Power Prof. taunted.

"But I must remind you that half of your power is gone thanks to my friends." Double D said.

"That reminds me." Power Prof. said. He fired a large blast at Drew, Corey and the Eds. Ed and Sarah managed to dodge it, but the others were hit.

"It's okay. It wasn't that bad. Though I'm seriously fried. Literally." Drew said.

"Leave them out of this! Okay, this ends now! Kaioken x28!" Double D screamed. Double D kneed Power Prof. in the face. Then Power Prof. threw him to the ground. Double D kicked Power Prof. in the back of his head, then did a back flip and kicked him in the stomach. Power Prof. threw a ki blast, but he missed and Edd punched him in the face. Then he kicked and elbowed him in the back of his head. Double D blew a ki blast in his stomach. They started throwing punches. Power Prof. punched him in the face, then blew a ki blast. Edd also threw a ki blast. Double D punched him, then Power Prof. punched Edd in his neck. When Edd and Power Prof. were fighting, Koni came and fired a small ki blast at Power Prof. thinking it will end him. But he deflects it and makes and even bigger one, sending Koni to the ground.

"Hey! I thought I told you to get lost! Now scram!" Sarah exclaimed angrily. Ed got Koni and threw him somewhere safe.

Edd tried to kick the Power Prof., but he caught it. Then he tried to punch the Power Prof., but he caught that too. Edd fired a Kamehameha Wave, but the Power Prof. deflected it. Then Edd powered up to a Kaioken x30. Then Edd made many big ki blasts usingmost of his energy. The Power Prof. deflected them all. Edd was almost out of energy now. Edd tried to punch the Power Prof. in the stomach but he missed.

"Double D's in trouble now!" Drew exclaimed.

"What are we looking at?" Ed asked clueless.

"The fight, stupid!" Sarah corrected rudely.

"I haven't a clue what we're doing, I am sorry." Ed said.

"He's still an idiot, even when he's super." Sarah said.

Edd continued making big ki blasts, the Power Prof. still dodged them all no sweat. The Power Prof. disapeared. He appeared behind Edd and destroyed his hat.

"My hat!" Double D shouted.

"Oh crap! This isn't good he needs serious help! Ed come on! Sarah too!" Drew shouted.

"Yes, I get my shot!" Sarah cheered. Ed made a Kamehameha Wave at the Power Prof. Thne Drew made a Special Beam Cannon. And Sarah made a Masenko. They combined there attacks. It weakened him, but it wasn't enough.

"Do it again!" Drew screamed.

"Super Kaioken x6!" Ed screamed.

"Kaioken x20!" Sarah Screamed.

"Super Kaioken x10!" Drew screamed as well. They made those blasts again. Double D added to it with a Kamehameha Wave. The Power Prof. was really weak now.

"The Ed-boys have floored He-who-is-called-the-Power Prof.!" Rolf shouted.

"Yeah! They've got it!" Kevin cheered.

"Sarah's gonna win! Take that, sucker!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"This is better than wrestling, Plank!" Jonny said.

"That Power Prof. will have to think twice before messing with the Eds!" Nazz claimed. Back at the field, Eddy and Corey just woke up. They went to help the cause. Eddy kicked the Power Prof. in the face, then Corey punched him in the neck. The Power Prof. coughed up blood.

"How! How! How is this possible!?" The Power Prof. asked.

"This is because we have faith in ourselves. And we know that we need each other to go out successful!" Eddy claimed. The Power Prof. shot Eddy and Corey down. Then he punched Drew in the stomach, and Sarah in the face.

"I'll prepare the Spirit Bomb, now!" Double D planned

Drew, Sarah and Ed tried to distract the Power Prof. while Double D prepares a Large Spirit Bomb, instead of the Fusion Spirirt Bomb. Sarah threw the Power Prof. in to a pile of rocks, then Drew fired a ki blast at it. When the Power Prof. got out, Ed punched and kicked him. They still didn't get any results. They were all losing energy. Double D collected energy from the plants and trees. It wasn't enough!

"Guys! If there's anything left to give, I need it now! Drew! Sarah! Corey! Ed! Eddy!" Double D pleaded.

"We barely have enough energy as it is! If we give it to you there will be nothing left!" Drew screamed.

"Anyone who is willing to contribute raise their hands! I need your energy more than ever!" Double D pleaded. The Spirit Bomb was still too small.

Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jonny asked.

"He is lending his energy to the Ed-boy in need to vanquish the Power Prof. Rolf shall join you!" Rolf said contributing. Everyone else did too.

"Here, Double D! Take our energy! Do with it as you please!" Kevin exclaimed giving his energy.

"Wow! This is getting bigger! We just need alittle more!" Double D shouted. Eddy and Corey got up again and gave him some more energy. Goku came and gave him more than half of his power to Edd. His Spirit grew four times bigger. Koni woke up and gave him some of his power too.

"Awesome! Now I have energy to spare!" Double D cheered.

"Be careful what you do, and be careful what you say, my friend. You'll surely come to nothing." Drew said. Double D fired the Spirit Bomb. The Power Prof. tried to push it back with his hands. The Power Prof. was struggling, but Edd was running out of energy, soon his power would be gone.

"This is not good!" Double D said, "Get going!" Both Drew and Sarah made ki blasts at the Power Prof., but that didn't help. Double D was now out of energy. He let go. The bomb was going to destroy him in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Double D! Catch!" Goku shouted. He threw a chaos emerald. When Edd caught it, his energy came back, and he was stronger. He powered up to a Kaioken x40, and caught the Spirit Bomb. He pushed it back towards the Power Prof., this time he could not hold it.

"I'm not doing this for myself. Not just for the ones I love, but for everyone's sake!" Double D shouted.

"This would make a good song. _And the spirit of the chaos fell on Double D. The power of the chaos. And the power of the chaos was his!_ Million dollar song right there." Eddy said.

The Power Prof. could not hold it any more. The Spirit Bomb disintagrated his body.

"Nooo!" The Power Prof. screamed. He was gone.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Ed cheered.

"Yeah! ha, ha! We did it!" They all cheered.

"People of Earth the fight is over!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Way to go, Edd." Corey said. The news crew concluded the show.

"And that concludes the parollous fight. See you next time. Cut! Wow I can't believe we got the whole thing! My career will go up!" The news reporter cheered.

Back at the Cul-de-Sac, the Kids were cheering.

"The Ed-boy have won!" Rolf exclaimed.

"That was awesome!" Nazz cheered.

"Yep, this is definatley better than wrestling! Huh, Plank?" Jonny said.

"Finally! I better return hom to get a new hat." Double D said.

"Save it, Double Dweeb." Eddy said jokingly.

"Oh! Goku here's your Chaos Emerald!" Double D said.

"No, you can keep it. You'll need it." Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Edd asked.

"I'm the strongest man in the universe. What would I need a small, silly emerald for?" Goku asked.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you give it to us at the beginning of all this?" Double D asked.

"To keep the plot moving of course. I've got to go. I need to train. Super Saiyan 9 doesn't come naturally." Goku said as he flew away. They all flew back to the Cul-de-Sac where the kids were waiting for them.

"That was so choice! I'm having a pool party later, you guys can come to celebrate." Kevin said.

"Yes!" Eddy cheered.

"Way to go dude, you were awesome!" Nazz said as she kissed Double D on the cheek.

"Double D, I thought you were double done for! But that ball was awesome! Plank thinks so too! That was just amazing!" Johny exclaimed.

"I gotta admit, pal, when you were fighting the Power Prof., that was so cool. It actually looked like a movie with decent special effects." Kevin said.

"Really!? There's only one more thing that could make me happy now." Eddy said. Just then a space pod landed in the middle of the Cul-de-Sac. A man came out. It was Eddy's Brother. He walked right up to Eddy and said,

"You wanna crash in my place, don't you?"

"Bro! Of course I do! You're my hero!" Eddy exclaimed happily.

"Nah, after what you've done, I'd say you're _my_ hero. I couldn't have done it any better. Now come on." Eddy's Brother said. Eddy's Brother and Eddy were gonna get into the space pod.

"Watch your head!" Eddy's Brother exclaimed as Eddy hit his head on the door, "How did that happen?" Eddy's Brother called his name for him to wake up. His voice then changed slowly to Double D's voice. Eddy then woke up.

"Ahh! What happened!? Wait, do you mean to tell me that was just a lousy dream!? One lousy dream!" Eddy exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about? Oh, you hit your head. Your brother tried to awake you, but it was hopeless. So he left. And we put you to bed." Edd explained.

"What!? I was so close to having my dream come true! Crashing out in my Bro's place! My life sucks!" Eddy exclaimed angrily.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Edd said.

"Good times, huh Double D!" Super Saiyan Ed exclaimed. Eddy then fainted out of disbelief. When the screen faded to black, Double D labeled it "The End."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- ALL RESPECTIVE MATERIAL AND WORK BELONGS TO ALL RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES & AND TO DISTRIBUTE AND SHOW THE WORLD THIS WORK.**

 **EENE Z IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND BE SURE TO LOOK AT THE ORIGINAL SERIES MADE BY SS7G ON YOUTUBE.**

 **THIS SERIES IS NOT MINE,BUT BELONGS TO (LINK BELOW) THIS GUY. I APOLOGIZES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY. IF YOU WANT THE FINISHED VERSION ASK AND I WILL AS I DO REMEMBER THE ENTIRE STORY. OR ASK THE MAN WHO CREATED IT CAN HE FINISH. I HAVE TRIED, BUT MAYBE WE NEED A COMMUNITY TO BRING HIM BACK.**

 **THE CREATOR OF THIS STORY.**

 **wiki/Category:E,EnE/DBZ_Crossovers**


End file.
